Visiting the Governor
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Two pirates visit Governor Swann when he is at an all time low and bring him good cheer and closure.


**Hello all!!!! I'm finally back after an extended leave. lol. I've been getting my life set, and even began dating the love of my life so I've gone through a few changes. Here is the long-awaited story that was supposed to be a present for Florencia7 back in 2008. I want to express my utmost apology for not getting this out sooner. I feel terrible. Hope you enjoy, especially you Florencia7, I'm so sorry dear. I might get some more stories out soon. I have several in the works. This is obviously AU, post DMC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney related. :(**

Governor Weatherby Swann poured brandy from his decanter in the cabinet and stared into the liquor wishing it were something else. "I could have sworn I told Archibald I was out of rum…"

He was not the same man since his daughter had left. There was nothing left for him here, except his profession. So he sat, drinking himself into oblivion and wallowing in self-pity. _Why, whatever would Caroline say if she could see you like this? _She would not be pleased. She would know what to do to fix it though. She had always known what to do. She would tell him to go look for Elizabeth._ Maybe I should…_

Suddenly, screams rang out in the hallway and his maid, Marie, raced into the room leaning against the heavy oak doors. Noticing her disheveled clothes and petrified visage the governor became agitated. "Good Lord! Whatever is the matter, child?"

"P…p…p…"

"Yes? Speak up!"

"P-p-p-p"

"Oh for pity's sake! What is it?" His patience was always rather thin with the maids.

"Pirate! A Pirate in the foyer!" She gasped finally, making Weatherby's eyes widen.

"A pirate? Surely not…"

"Aye, sir! I seen him with my own eyes!"

The governor frowned and opened the door telling her to make her way to the kitchen and worry about the evening meal. He would handle this business and with unsteady hands, he slipped into the foyer and looked around.

To his astonishment, an unmistakably feminine pirate stood at a table, running her surprisingly clean fingers across the edges of a brass candelabrum with a saucy grin.

"What is your business here?" He questioned, frowning distastefully.

The pirate's back stiffened. "Surely a girl's own father would have the courtesy to welcome her in her own childhood home?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Elizabeth? But you're…"

"A pirate, yes father. That I am."

"And a damned good one at that." Another voice interrupted, as a figure stepped up to her side from the shadows and placed a gentle arm around her waist. The governor gasped.

He had always thought she loved William…but here stood Captain Jack Sparrow, standing so close it left little doubt that the two were lovers.

A lazy grin spread across Sparrow's face. "No worries…I get that response from all the pompous men with wigs."

Elizabeth gave him a punch in the arm. "Jack!"

"Easy on the goods, darling." He murmured with a reminiscent grin.

Governor Swann went white, remembering the first day he met this very man. A rogue who'd saved and then threatened Elizabeth in the space of twenty minutes, leaving her breathless and intrigued, forgetting all about Commodore Norrington's proposal.

His daughter sighed exasperatedly. "_Behave yourself!_"

"Apologies Governor." He replied, not looking sorry in the least.

"I do hope we're not disturbing you, father." She murmured, beginning to remember her manners.

"Of course not! Did you really think I was doing something at this time of day? Although I must say you gave the maids quite a shock."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That would be Jack's doing."

Jack smirked. "One must always make a grand entrance."

Governor Swann stared. "Yes, well, I daresay the ladies all find him very attractive."

Elizabeth paled. "Oh father! Don't build up his ego…it's already enormous."

Jack merely grinned. "Don't get so jealous, darling, you know you're the only one for me."

She blushed and the governor chuckled despite himself, impulsively jumping at the chance to have his daughter back in his life. "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"That would be splendid!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically.

Elizabeth studied her father warily. "Are you sure about this, father? You aren't going to have anyone up here to haul us away?"

"Of course I'm sure, dear. And how could you possibly accuse me of doing such a thing, child? What would your mother say?"

A small smile graced her features. "We'd love to, then."

"Very well. I'll make the arrangements with Marie. You remember where the parlor is, darling."

"Of course, father." She replied with a warm smile before linking arms with Jack and leading him in that direction.

A few moments later, an exasperated Governor finally convinced his maids to keep their mouths shut and make extra food for his two unexpected guests. Of course, they didn't think it at all respectable for the Governor to have any more relations with pirates, but it was solely his decision and they prized their jobs too much to breathe a word of it. Heading back towards the parlor doors, he pauses and watches an exchange between the two pirates through the open door.

They were both standing at the mantle examining the portrait of the late Caroline Swann, Elizabeth's mother.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Elizabeth commented in reverential tones.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You look like her, luv."

The pretty young pirate turned and smiled up at her handsome lover as he stroked her delicate cheek with the back of his hand gently. It was such a touching moment and although Weatherby could not see Captain Sparrow's face, he knew. _He loves her._Before they could kiss however, he walked into the room and Elizabeth moved reluctantly from Jack's embrace. "Well that's settled. Dinner should be ready in a few hours. Please have a seat. I want to hear all about my lovely young pirate lass." He said in a warm voice, glancing up at Jack and giving him a pleased if not appraising glance and so for the next two hours Elizabeth regaled her story from the time she left that carriage in Port Royal to their entrance into this very mansion as famous pirates with the occasional input of Captain Sparrow's thoughts on things. The Governor was not a fool and there were points in the story that he felt were embellishments, especially a particular Kraken scene in which Captain Sparrow valiantly went down with his beloved _Pearl_. He had the sinking suspicion that Elizabeth had had something to do with this because when they came to this particular spot in the tale, Elizabeth's voice broke and Jack took her hand, finishing that particular bit himself including the rescue.

By the time they had finished the telling, one of the butlers came in, informing them that dinner was served. Elizabeth quickly climbed to her feet and began following the butler from the room, but Governor Swann glanced at Sparrow and stopped him after she left the room. "You love her, do you not?"

"With all my heart, Governor."

"As do I. Please do take care of my daughter, Captain Sparrow. Don't think I won't send the navy after you should anything happen to her."

"I understand. She's in good hands, Governor. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked."

The two men smiled at each other and shook hands, following the lovely pirate lass into the dining room.


End file.
